Alternate Timeline/DEEcat98 (aka Dianecat98)
Here is my Alternate Timeline. (It will be updated as I think of more ideas for my AT) 1990's 1997: * A cartoon based on G2 MLP should have been made. 2000's 2000: * Nickelodeon should have aired SpongeBob (Season 2 - present) episodes in order. (I did not mention Season 1 because that was the only Season where Nick did aired the SpongeBob episodes in order) 2001: * The sequel to Dumbo should not get cancelled and be released in early 2001. * Christine Cavanaugh should have continued her voice acting career instead of retiring. * A cartoon based on the 2001 Popples should have been made. 2002: * The Hamtaro english dub should have used LA voice actors instead of Canadian voice actors. 2003: * John Ritter should not have died. 2004: * The Clifford tv show should have gotten a third Season. 2005: * Nine Dog Christmas should have gotten a sequel called Nine Dog Night of Fright which would be released in late 2005 in October and would lead to Nine Dog Christmas becoming a direct to video movie franchise called the Nine Dog movie series as well as having the Nine Dog series spawning merchandising similar to how The Land Before Time got merchandising during it's direct to video Sequel series. * The Hamtaro english dub should have continued dubbing more Hamtaro episodes instead of stopping after Season 4. 2006: * Steve Irwin shouldn't have died. 2007: * The G3 MLP Series should have gotten a tv show after so many direct to video movies and specials. * The Krypto the Superdog tv show should have gotten a third Season. * The sequel to The Aristocats should not get cancelled and be released in late 2007. * A Web short series based on the 2007 Popples should have been made. 2008: * The Aristocats should have gotten an animated tv show in early 2008 after the release of the sequel. * The tv series version of Making Fiends should not have been cancelled and should keep going. * An animated movie based on Neopets should have been released in late 2008. 2009: * KB Toys closing its stores should not have happened during that time. * The Disney movie Fraidy Cat should not get cancelled and be released this year. 2010's: 2010: * Neopets should have still continued doing merchandising in stores. * The Mr Men Show should get a third Season in late 2010. * The Jewelpet anime should get a LA english dub which would start by this year and would air on Cartoon Network. 2011: * The Twisted Whiskers Show should have continued with a second Season in this year that would also include new characters. 2012: * The population should've started realizing and get some legitimate announcements that the 2012 Apocalypse that was rumored from the 2012 Mayan calendar will not even happen as this year approached. * Neopets should have gotten a cartoon show on Nickelodeon. * The food by hostess being retired from stores during this year should not have happened. * Foodfight should have been made as a better movie that would have looked like this. https://frankilew.deviantart.com/art/Foodfight-reimagined-519243386 2013: * Disney should not have shutted down Toontown Online. * Total Drama All Stars should have been written better that would go like this. https://deecat98.deviantart.com/art/If-Total-Drama-All-Stars-went-my-way-546575053 * Blockbuster should not go out of business and should continue to still be around. 2014: * The Pixar movie Newt should not get cancelled and be released this year. (since in the canon timeline Pixar did not release any movies in 2014) * Robin Williams and Christine Cavanaugh should not have died. * Nickelodeon should have still kept Neopets. * Nickelodeon should not have shutted down Monkey Quest and PetPet Park. 2015: * James Horner should not have died. 2016: * David Bowie and Prince should not have died. * The Jewelpet Anime should have kept going after Jewelpet Magical Change. * Joe Alaskey should not have died. * Nickelodeon should have aired Loud House episodes in order. * The Loud House episode Butterfly Effect should have been a 15 minute episode with a better written script. (Here is what the episode would have been in the alternate timeline. https://deecat98.deviantart.com/art/Butterfly-Effect-Rewritten-695072443) * Christina Grimmie should not have died. * Gary Dubin should not have died. * Carrie Fisher should not have died. 2017: * Disney should not have shutted down the original Club Penguin. * Tino Insana, Chester Bennington, August Ames, Lil Peep, and Kim Jong Hyun all should not have died. 2018: * Dolores O'riordan and Avicii should not have died. Category:Alternate timelines